Cronus (Class of the Titans)
Cronus is the main antagonist in Class of the Titans universe. He is also BlackGarurumon's partner, close friend and right hand man. Greatest Strenght: Greatest Weakness: Main Allies: BlackGarurumon, Lord of Darkness, Evanora Worst Enemies: Blue, Bender, Dr. Strange Voiced by: David Kaye Cronus was imprisoned since the in by his son, Zeus With the aligning of the planets on new year's eve, he is able to escape and exact revenge on Zeus and the Olympians, as well as take over the world. Having harbored such long-standing grudges, Cronus often has no trouble persuading his allies to take out their anger on the heroes' modern descendants. He also controls a number of giants, and has been known to form alliances with the old foes of the original heroes. As one of the most powerful immortals in existence, Cronus has numerous powers, including using his blood to create sea serpents, turning his minions into hairy six-legged anteater creatures, super healing, creating portals to escape through when he's cornered, shapeshifting, shooting red beams that induce unconsciousness, and creating duplicates of himself. As the god of time, he is able to reverse and speed up time, as well as move himself and others through time, and hold it at a standstill; time travel notably weakens his powers. Cronus combines the roles of Cronus, the leader of the Titans, and Chronos, the personification of time. He also tried take the multiverse by his own, but was stopped by Dr. Strange and the Autobots. Cronus swore revenge to the former. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Cronus is first seen with Blackgurumon and oversees Sinsters plans. He also tells the villains that despite his time god status, he actually can not use his powers as effectively as the whole law of time travel prohibited extended to gods and weaken those with the powers. He sends Sunset with Blackgurumon to spy on Blue after her raid on his group. Cronus shows up with Blackgurumon after MF's distress call and swats Valtor away to prevent him from attacking Blackgurumon. Cronus directs Lord of Darkness, Darth Nililus and Ares to the jungles where Dr.Strange is residing. Cronus arrives with them and is surpised that Flash isn't effected by his powers. Cronus has the three beat on Strange, Barda and Miracle while he decides to attempt to stop Flash's speed power. Cronus's allies nearly kill Big Barda and Minster Miracle, though Dr.Strange takes them all with his true power which has Cronus led him off the hook for the time.Cronus silences the ones who spoke earlier, After hearing of White Wolf's prepautors he gives a order to the magic users to extract their vegenace. Cronus also overlooks the enslavement in Ponyvile and over no talking to Applejack who he has Lord of Darkness beat on. When Cronus hears that the heroes still havn't arrived at the isle the magic users are at, Cronus decides to speed up time to ensure the sucess though it's seen as inpractical by Blackgurumon Cronus speeds up the current to ludcariously high levels so Sunset cn get back at the pony. As he couldn't time travel due to the stupid laws he suspected Bender of pulling. He with BlackGarurumon and Shaw give Ultraman and Evil Buzz who contacted him about the sucess of their project, another assingment assorting to Jaeris the Gun Slinger. Allies: BlackGarurumon, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares(DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Katz, Mooch Enemies: Jay, Atlanta, Herry, Archie, Theresa, Odie, Neil, Gods of Olympus, Dr. Strange, The B Team, The Alpha Team, The Multiversal Resistence, Sinisters of Evil Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Complete Monsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Reality Butchers Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the past Category:Fearmongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Summoners Category:Torturers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Master Orator Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Thieves Category:Scythe Users Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Warlords Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Curse Users Category:Multipliers Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters from the Class of the Titans Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Time Manipulators Category:Bearded Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502' storyline Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour